The invention relates to novel substituted phenyluracils, to processes for their preparation and to their use as herbicides.
It is known that certain substituted uracils have herbicidal properties (cf. DE 4131038, DE 4237920, DE 4329537, EP 408382/U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,084,084/5,127,935/5,154,755, EP 542685, EP 563384, EP 648749, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,979,982, 5,169,430, WO 91/00278, WO 95/25725). However, these compounds have hitherto not obtained any importance worth mentioning.
This invention, accordingly, provides the novel substituted phenyluracils of the general formula (I) 
in which
R1 represents hydrogen, halogen or optionally substituted alkyl,
R2 represents optionally substituted alkyl,
R3 represents hydrogen, amino or represents alkyl, alkenyl or alkinyl, each of which is optionally substituted,
R4 represents hydrogen, cyano or halogen,
R5 represents cyano or thiocarbamoyl, and
R6 represents one of the groups below 
xe2x80x83in which
Q1 and Q2 each represent oxygen or sulphur,
R7 in each case represents hydrogen or optionally substituted alkyl,
R8 represents hydrogen, hydroxyl, amino or represents alkyl, alkoxy, alkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, alkylsulphonylamino, alkenyl, alkenyloxy, alkinyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyloxy, cycloalkylamino, cycloalkylcarbonylamino, cycloalkylsulphonylamino, aryl, aryloxy, arylamino, arylcarbonylamino, arylsulphonylamino, arylalkyl, arylalkoxy, arylalkylamino, each of which is optionally substituted, and
R9 and R10 each represent alkyl.
The novel substituted phenyluracils of the general formula (I) are obtained when
(a) alkenylphenyluracils of the general formula (II) 
xe2x80x83in which
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and R7 are each as defined above and
R11 and R12 each represent hydrogen, cyano, carboxyl or represent alkyl or alkoxycarbonyl, each of which is optionally substituted, are reacted with ozone, if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of a reaction auxiliary, or when
(b) carbonylphenyluracils of the general formula (Ia) 
xe2x80x83in which
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and R7 are each as defined above are reacted with amino compounds of the general formula (III)
H2Nxe2x80x94R8xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
xe2x80x83in which
R8 is as defined above
or with acid adducts of compounds of the formula (II)
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of a reaction auxiliary, or when
(c) carbonylphenyluracils of the general formula (Ia) 
xe2x80x83in which
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and R7 are each as defined above, are reacted with alcohols and/or mercaptans of the general formulae (IVa) or (IVb) 
xe2x80x83in which
Q1, Q2, R9 and R10 are each as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of a reaction auxiliary.
The compounds of the general formula (I) can also be converted into other compounds of the general formula (I) in accordance with the above definition using other customary methods, for example by amination and/or alkylation (for example R3: Hxe2x86x92NH2, Hxe2x86x92CH3), reaction with hydrogen sulphide (for example R5: CNxe2x86x92CSNH2).
The novel substituted phenyluracils of the general formula (I) have strong herbicidal activity.
In the definitions, the saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon chains, such as alkyl, alkenyl or alkinyl, are in each case straight-chain or branched.
Halogen generally represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, preferably represents fluorine, chlorine or bromine and in particular represents fluorine or chlorine.
The invention preferably provides compounds of the formula (I) in which
R1 represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine or optionally fluorine- and/or chlorine-substituted C1-C4-alkyl,
R2 represents optionally fluorine- and/or chlorine-substituted C1-C4-alkyl,
R3 represents hydrogen, amino, represents optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted C1-C6-alkyl or represents optionally fluorine- and/or chlorine-substituted C2-C6-alkenyl or C2-C6-alkinyl,
R4 represents hydrogen, cyano, fluorine or chlorine,
R5 represents cyano or thiocarbamoyl, and
R6 represents one of the groups below 
xe2x80x83in which
Q1 and Q2 each represent oxygen or sulphur,
R7 in each case represents hydrogen or represents optionally halogen- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted C1-C4-alkyl,
R8 represents hydrogen, hydroxyl, amino, represents C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, di-(C1-C4-alkyl)-amino, C1-C4-alkylcarbonylamino or C1-C4-alkyl-sulphonylamino, each of which is optionally substituted by halogen, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-alkoxy-carbonyl, represents C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkenyloxy or C2-C6-alkinyl, each of which is optionally substituted by halogen, represents C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyloxy, C3-C6-cycloalkylamino, C3-C6-cycloalkyl-carbonylamino or C3-C6-cycloalkylsulphonylamino, each of which is optionally substituted by halogen or C1-C4-alkyl, or represents phenyl, phenoxy, phenylamino, phenylcarbonylamino, phenylsulphonylamino, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkoxy, phenyl-C1-C4-alkylamino, each of which is optionally substituted by halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy, and
R9 and R10 each represent C1-C4-alkyl.
The invention in particular relates to compounds of the formula (I) in which
R1 represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine or optionally fluorine- and/or chlorine-substituted methyl or ethyl,
R2 represents optionally fluorine- and/or chlorine-substituted methyl or ethyl,
R3 represents hydrogen, amino, represents methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, each of which is optionally substituted by cyano, fluorine, chlorine, methoxy or ethoxy, or represents optionally fluorine- and/or chlorine-substituted propenyl, butenyl, propinyl or butinyl,
R4 represents hydrogen, fluorine or chlorine,
R5 represents cyano or thiocarbamoyl, and
R6 represents one of the groups below 
xe2x80x83in which
Q1 and Q2 each represent oxygen or sulphur,
R7 in each case represents hydrogen or represents methyl or ethyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, methoxy or ethoxy,
R8 represents hydrogen, hydroxyl, amino, represents methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxy, methylamino, ethylamino, n- or i-propylamino, n-, i-, s- or t-butylamino, dimethylamino, acetylamino, propionylamino, n- or i-butyroylamino, methylsulphonylamino or ethylsulphonylamino, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, methoxy, ethoxy, methoxycarbonyl or ethoxycarbonyl, represents propenyl, butenyl, propenyloxy, butenyloxy, propinyl or butinyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine or bromine, represents cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopentyloxy, cyclohexyloxy, cyclopentylaamino, cyclohexylamino, cyclopropylcarbonylamino, cyclobutylcarbonylamino, cyclopentylcarbonylamino, cyclohexylcarbonylamino, cyclopropylsulphonylamino, cyclobutylsulphonylamino, cyclopentylsulphonylamino or cyclohexylsulphonylamino, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl or ethyl, or represents phenyl, phenylamino, phenylcarbonylamino, phenylsulphonylamino, benzyl, benzyloxy or benzylamino, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, difluoromethoxy or trifluoromethoxy, and
R9 and R10 each represent methyl or ethyl.
The abovementioned general or preferred radical definitions apply both to the end products of the formula (I) and correspondingly to the starting materials or intermediates required in each case for the preparation. These radical definitions can be combined with each other at will, i.e. including combinations between tile preferred ranges stated.
Examples of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention are listed in the groups below. 
R6 has in this case for example the meanings given in the list below: formyl, acetyl, methyliminomethyl, ethyliminomethyl, n-propyliminomethyl, i-propyliminomethyl, hydroximinomethyl, methoximinomethyl, ethoximinomethyl, n-propoximinomethyl, i-propoximinomethyl, n-butoximinomethyl, 1-methoximino-ethyl, methoxycarbonylmethoximinomethyl, ethoxycarbonylmethoximinomethyl, 1-methoxycarbonylmethoximino-ethyl, 1-ethoxycarbonylmethoximino-ethyl, hydraziminomethyl, methylhydraziminonmethyl, dimethylhydraziminomethyl, acetylhydraziminomethyl, methylsulphonylhydraziminomethyl, allyloximinomethyl, cyclopentyloximinomethyl, cyclohexyloximinomethyl, benzyloximinomethyl, cyclopentylhydraziminomethyl, cyclohexylhydraziminomethyl, phenylhydraziminomethyl, phenylcarbonylhydraziminomethyl, phenylsulphonylhydraziminiomethyl, benzylhydraziminomethyl, dimethoxymethyl, diethoxymethyl. 
R6 has in this case for example the meanings given above in group 1. 
R6 has in this case for example the meanings given above in group 1. 
R6 has in this case for example the meanings given above in group 1. 
R6 has in this case for example the meanings given above in group 1. 
R6 has in this case for example the meanings given above in group 1. 
R6 has in this case for example the meanings given above in group 1. 
R6 has in this case for example the meanings given above in group 1. 
R6 has in this case for example the meanings given above in group 1. 
R6 has in this case for example the meanings given above in group 1. 
R6 has in this case for example the meanings given above in group 1. 
R6 has in this case for example the meanings given above in group 1. 
R6 has in this case for example the meanings given above in group 1. 
R6 has in this case for example the meanings given above in group 1. 
R6 has in this case for example the meanings given above in group 1. 
R6 has in this case for example the meanings given above in group 1. 
R6 has in this case for example the meanings given above in group 1. 
R6 has in this case for example the meanings given above in group 1. 
R6 has in this case for example the meanings given above in group 1. 
R6 has in this case for example the meanings given above in group 1. 
R6 has in this case for example the meanings given above in group 1. 
R6 has in this case for example the meanings given above in group 1.
Using, for example, 1-[4-cyano-2-fluoro-5-(2-methoxycarbonyl-ethenyl)-phenyl]-3,6-dihydro-2,6-dioxo-3-methyl-4-trifluoromethyl-1(2H)-pyrimidine and ozone as starting materials, the course of the reaction in the process (a) according to the invention can be illustrated by the following equation: 
Using, for example, 1-(4-cyano-2-fluoro-5-formyl-phenyl)-3,6-dihydro-2,6-dioxo-3-methyl-4-trifluoromethyl-1(2H)-pyrimidine and O-methyl-hydroxylamine as starting materials, the course of the reaction in the process (b) according to tile invention can be illustrated by the following equation: 
Using, for example, 1-(4-cyano-2-fluoro-5-formyl-phenyl)-3,6-dihydro-2,6-dioxo-3-methyl-4-trifluoromethyl-1(2H)-pyrimidine and methanol as starting materials, the course of the reaction in tile process (c) according to the invention can be illustrated by the following equation: 
The formula (II) provides a general definition of the alkenylphenyluracils to be used as starting materials in the process (a) according to the invention for preparing the compounds of the formula (I). In the formula (II), R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and R7 each preferably or in particular have that meaning which has already been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) to be prepared according to the invention, as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and R7, R11 and R12 preferably represent cyano, carboxyl or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl.
The starting materials of the formula (II) have hitherto not been disclosed in the literature; as novel substances they form part of the subject matter of a prior but not prepublished application (cf. DE 19 528 186).
The alkenylphenyluracils of the general formula (II) are obtained when
aminophenyluracils of the general formula (V) 
xe2x80x83in which
R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 are each as defined above
or acid adducts of compounds of the formula (V)
are reacted with an alkali metal nitrite or alkyl nitrite, such as, for example, sodium nitrite, potassium nitrite, methyl nitrite, n- or t-butyl nitrite, and with a hydrogen halide (HX1), such as, for example, hydrogen chloride or hydrogen bromide, or a metal halide, such as, for example, copper(I) chloride or copper(II) chloride, if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, such as, for example, water, acetic acid, acetonitrile and methylene chloride, at temperatures between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and +10xc2x0 C., and the resulting diazonium salts of the general formula (VI) 
xe2x80x83in which
R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 are each as defined above and
X1 represents halogen
are reacted with acrylic acid derivatives of the general formula (VII)
R7CHxe2x95x90C(R11,R12)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VII)
xe2x80x83in which
R7, R11 and R12 are each as defined above,
in the presence of hydrogen halides (HX1), such as, for example, hydrogen chloride or hydrogen bromide, if appropriate in the presence of water and if appropriate in the presence of the organic solvent initially used, at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C., and the resulting products are reacted with acid acceptors, such as, for example, sodium hydride, in tile presence of diluents, such as, for example, N,N-dimethyl-formamide, at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C. (cf. the Preparation Examples).
The formula (1a) provides a general definition of the carbonylphenyluracils to be used as starting materials in the processes (b) and (c) according to the invention for preparing compounds of the formula (I). In the formula (Ia), R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and R7 each preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention, as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and R7.
The starting materials of the formula (Ia) are novel compounds according to the invention; they can be prepared by the process (a) according to tile invention.
The formula (III) provides a general definition of the amino compounds further to be used as starting materials in the process (b) according to the invention for preparing compounds of tile formula (I). In the formula (III), R8 preferably or in particular has that meaning which has already been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention, as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for R8.
The starting materials of the formula (III) are known chemicals for synthesis.
The formulae (IVa) and (IVb) provide a general definition of the alcohols or mercaptans further to be used as starting materials in the process (c) according to the invention for preparing compounds of the formula (I). In the formulae (IVa) and (IVb), Q1, Q2, R9 and R10 each preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention, as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for Q1, Q2, R9 and R10.
The starting materials of the formulae (IVa) and (IVb) are known chemicals for synthesis.
Suitable diluents for carrying out the processes (a) to (c) according to the invention are especially inert organic solvents. These include in particular aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic, optionally halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, for example, benzine, benzene, toluene, xylene, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, petroleum ether, hexane, cyclohexane, dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride; ethers, such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran or ethylene glycol dimethyl ether or ethylene glycol diethyl ether; ketones, such as acetone, butanone or methyl isobutyl ketone; nitriles, such as acetonitrile, propionitrile or butyronitrile; amides, such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methyl-formanilide, N-methyl-pyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; esters such as methyl acetate or ethyl acetate, sulphoxides, such as dimethyl sulphoxide, alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, n- or i-propanol, ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, mixtures thereof with water or pure water.
The process (a) according to the invention is carried out in the presence of a reaction auxiliary. Reaction auxiliaries which are preferred here are chemicals having reducing action, such as, for example, zinc dust in acetic acid, hydrogen in the presence of palladium, sodium dithionite and dimethyl sulphide.
When carrying out the process (a) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the process (a) is carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. and +50xc2x0 C., preferably between xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. and +30xc2x0 C.
The process (a) according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure. However, it is also possible to carry out the process according to the invention under elevated or reduced pressurexe2x80x94generally between 0.1 bar and 10 bar.
In a preferred embodiment of the process (a) according to the invention, the starting material of the formula (II) is initially charged in a diluent and cooled to the temperature required, and ozone is then introduced until the reaction has ended. The cooling bath is removed and the reaction auxiliary is then metered in and tile mixture is stirred at the required temperature until the reaction has ended. Work-up can be carried out in a customary manner (cf. the Preparation Examples).
Suitable reaction auxiliaries for the process (b) according to the invention are generally the customary inorganic or organic bases or acid acceptors. These include preferably alkali metal or alkaline earth metal acetates, amides, carbonates, bicarbonates, hydrides, hydroxides or alkoxides, such as, for example, sodium acetate, potassium acetate or calcium acetate, lithium amide, sodium amide, potassium amide or calcium amide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate or calcium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate, potassium bicarbonate or calcium bicarbonate, lithium hydride, sodium hydride, potassium hydride or calcium hydride, lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide or calcium hydroxide, sodium methoxide, ethoxide, n- or i-propoxide, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxide or potassium methoxide, ethoxide, n- or i-propoxide, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxide; furthermore also basic organic nitrogen compounds, such as, for example, trimethylamine, triethylamine, tripropylamine, tributylamine, ethyl-diisopropylamine, N,N-dimethyl-cyclohexylamine, dicyclohexylamine, ethyl-dicyclohexylamine, N,N-dimethyl-aniline, N,N-dimethyl-benzylamine, pyridine, 2-methyl-, 3-methyl-, 4-methyl-, 2,4-dimethyl-, 2,6-dimethyl-, 3,4-dimethyl- and 3,5-dimethyl-pyridine, 5-ethyl-2-methyl-pyridine, 4-dimethylamino-pyridine, N-methyl-piperdine, 1,4-diaza-bicyclo[2,2,2]-octane (DABCO), 1,5-diazabicyclo[4,3,0]-non-5-ene (DBN), or 1,8-diazabicyclo[5,4,0]-undec-7-ene (DBU).
When carrying out the process (b) according to the invention, tile reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the process (b) is carried out at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., preferably between 10xc2x0 C. and 120xc2x0 C.
The process (b) according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure. However, it is also possible to carry out the process according to the invention under elevated or reduced pressure - generally between 0.1 bar and 10 bar.
For carrying out the process (b) according to the invention, the starting materials are generally employed in approximately equimolar amounts. However, it is also possible to use one of the components in a relatively large excess. The reaction is generally carried out in a suitable diluent in the presence of a reaction auxiliary, and the reaction mixture is generally stirred for several hours at the temperature required. Work-up is carried out by customary methods (cf. the Preparation Examples).
The process (c) according to the invention is preferably carried out in the presence of a reaction auxiliary. Suitable reaction auxiliaries here are oxidizing agents, such as hydrogen peroxide, and acids, such as, for example, sulphuric acid.
When carrying out the process (c) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the process (c) is carried out at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 120xc2x0 C., preferably between 10xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
The process (c) according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure. However, it is also possible to carry out the process according to the invention under elevated or reduced pressurexe2x80x94generally between 0.1 bar and 10 bar.
In a preferred embodiment of the process (c) according to the invention, the reaction auxiliary is added to a mixture of the starting material of the formula (Ia) and the alcohol or mercaptan of the formula (IVa) or (IVb), and the reaction mixture is stirred until the reaction has ended. Work-up is carried out by customary methods (cf. the Preparation Examples).
The active compounds according to the invention can be used as defoliants, desiccants, haulm-killers and, especially, as weed-killers. Weeds, in the broadest sense, are all plants which grow in locations where they are undesired. Whether the substances according to the invention act as total or selective herbicides depends essentially on the amount used.
The active compounds according to the invention can be used, for example, in connection with the following plants:
Dicotyledonous Weeds of the Genera
Sinapis, Lepidium, Galiuni, Stellaria, Matricaria, Anthemis, Galinsoga, Chenopodium, Urtica, Senecio, Amaranthus, Portulaca, Xanthium, Convolvulus, Ipomoea, Polygonum, Sesbania, Ambrosia, Cirsium, Carduus, Sonchus, Solanum, Rorippa, Rotala, Lindernia, Lamium, Veronica, Abutilon, Emex, Datura, Viola, Galeopsis, Papaver, Centaurea, Trifolium, Ranunculus and Taraxacum.
Dicotyledonous Crops of the Genera
Gossypium, Glycine, Beta, Daucus, Phaseolus, Pisum, Solanum, Linum, Ipomoea, Vicia, Nicotiana, Lycopersicon, Arachis, Brassica, Lactuca, Cucumis and Cucurbita.
Monocotyledonous Weeds of the Genera
Echinochloa, Setaria, Panicum, Digitaria, Phleum, Poa, Festuca, Eleusine, Brachiaria, Lolium, Bromus, Avena, Cyperus, Sorghum, Agropyron, Cynodon, Monochoria, Fimbristylis, Sagittaria, Eleocharis, Scirpus, Paspalum, Ischaemum, Sphenoclea, Dactyloctenium, Agrostis, Alopecurus and Apera.
Monocotyledonous Crops of the Genera
Oryza, Zea, Triticum, Hordeum, Avena, Secale, Sorghum, Panicum, Saccharum, Ananas, Asparagus and Allium.
However, the use of the active compounds according to the invention is in no way restricted to these genera, but also extends in the same manner to other plants.
The compounds are suitable, depending on the concentration, for the total control of weeds, for example on industrial terrain and rail tracks, and on paths and squares with and without tree plantings. Equally, the compounds can be employed for controlling weeds in perennial cultures, for example forests, decorative tree plantings, orchards, vineyards, citrus groves, nut orchards, banana plantations, coffee plantations, tea plantations, rubber plantations, oil palm plantations, cocoa plantations, soft fruit plantings and hopfields, on lawns, turf and pasture-land, and for the selective control of weeds in annual crops.
The compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention are particularly suitable for the selective control of monocotyledonous and dicotyleclonous weeds in monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous crops both by the pre- and the post-emergence method.
The active compounds can be converted into the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, wettable powders, suspensions, powders, dusting agents, pastes, soluble powders, granules, suspo-emulsion concentrates, natural and synthetic materials impregnated with active compound, and very fine encapsulations in polymeric substances.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is liquid solvents and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surfactants, that is emulsifiers and/or dispersants and/or foam-formers.
If the extender used is water, it is also possible to use for example organic solvents as auxiliary solvents. Essentially, suitable liquid solvents are: aromatics, such as xylene, toluene, or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics and chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, mineral and vegetable oils, alcohols, such as butanol or glycol and also their ethers and esters, ketones, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents, such as dimethylformamide and dimethyl sulphoxide, and also water.
Suitable solid carriers are: for example ammonium salts and ground natural minerals, such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals, such as highly disperse silica, alumina and silicates, suitable solid carriers for granules are: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite and dolomite, and also synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and also granules of organic material such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks; suitable emulsifiers and/or foam-formers are: for example nonionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkyl sulphates, arylsulphonates and also protein hydrolysates, suitable dispersants are: for example lignin-sulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers such as carboxymethylcellulose and natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latices, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, and also natural phospholipids, such as cephalins and lecithins, and synthetic phospholipids, can be used in the formulations. Other possible additives are mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colourants such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian Blue, and organic dyestuffs, such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations in general contain between 0.1 and 95 percent by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
The active compounds according to the invention can be used as such or, in their formulations, also as a mixture with known herbicides for the control of weeds, in which case ready-to-use formulations or tank mixes are possible.
Suitable for the mixtures are known herbicides, for example anilides, such as, for example, diflufenican and propanil; arylcarboxylic acids, such as, for example, dichloropicolinic acid, dicamba and picloram; aryloxyalkanoic acids, such as, for example, 2,4 D, 2,4 DB, 2,4 DP, fluroxypyr, MCPA, MCPP and triclopyr; aryloxy-phenoxy-alkanoic esters, such as, for example, diclofop-methyl, fenoxapropethyl, fluazifop-butyl, haloxyfop-methyl and quizalofop-ethyl; azinones, such as, for example, chloridazon and norflurazon; carbamates, such as, for example, chlorpropham, desmedipham, phenmedipham and propham; chloroacetanilides, such as, for example, alachlor, acetochlor, butachlor, metazachlor, nietolachlor, pretilachlor and propachlor; dinitroanilines, such as, for example, oryzalin, pendimethialin and trifluralin; diphenyl ethers, such as, for example, acifluorfen, bifenox, fluoroglycofen, fomesafen, halosafen, lactofen and oxyfluorfen; ureas,such as, for example, chlortoluron, diuron, fluometuron, isoproturon, linuron and methabenzthiazuron; hydroxylamines, such as, for example, alloxydim, clethodim,cycloxydim, sethoxydim and tralkoxydim; imidazolinones, such as, for example, imazethapyr, imazamethabenz, imazapyr and imazaquin; nitriles, such as, for example, bromoxynil, dichlobenil and ioxynil; oxyacetamides, such as, for example, mefenacet; sulphonylureas, such as, for example, amidosulfuron, bensulfuron-methyl, chlorimuron-ethyl, chlorsulfuron, cinosulfuron, metsulfuronmethyl, nicosulfuron, primisulfuron, pyrazosulfuron-ethyl, thifensulfuron-methyl, triasulfuron and tribenuron-methyl; thiolcarbamates, such as, for example, butylate, cycloate, di-allate, EPTC, esprocarb, molinate, prosulfocarb, thiobencarb and triallate; triazines, such as, for example, atrazine, cyanazine, simazine, simetryne, terbutryne and terbutylazine; triazinones, such as, for example, hexazinone, metamitron and metribuzin; others, such as, for example, aminotriazole, benfuresate, bentazone, cinmethylin, clomazone, clopyralid, difenzoquat, dithiopyr, ethofumesate, fluorochloridone, glufosinate, glyphosate, isoxaben, pyridate, quinchlorac, quinmerac, sulphosate and tridiphane.
A mixture with other known active compounds, such as fungicides, insecticides, acaricides, nematicides, bird repellants, plant nutrients and agents which improve soil structure, is also possible.
The active compounds can be used as such, in the form of their formulations or in the use forms prepared therefrom by further dilution, such as ready-to-use solutions, suspensions, emulsions, powders, pastes and granules. They are used in the customary manner, for example by watering, spraying, atomizing or scattering.
The active compounds according to the invention can be applied both before and after emergence of the plants. They can also be incorporated into the soil before sowing.
The amount of active compound used can vary within a substantial range. It depends essentially on the nature of the desired effect. In general, the amounts used are between 1 g and 10 kg of active compound per hectare of soil surface, preferably between 5 g and 5 kg per ha.
The preparation and the use of the active compounds according to the invention can be seen from the examples below.